Siren's Call
by vXxBlackRabbitxXv
Summary: Levany Shires. Siren. Assassin. And most feared supernatural hunter known to the criminally unjust. She's ruthless and cold. Hardened by vengeance and the death of her family. She's in Beacon now. She has a target. But even the most cold hearted killers need a little love once in a while. Let's hope she can overcome the only way of life she's known, otherwise, we'll have a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Siren's Call

Ch. 1- Silence

I smirked as the lustful stares of horny teens lingered on my body. I walked down the hall of Beacon Hills High School with a swing in hips and a hop in my step. I had one errand to run right now and I'll be damned if anyone gets in the way of me doing it. Of course, it'd be suspicious seeing as I am the new girl in town. Oh well, they're playing my game now and I'll give them the knowledge when I feel they're ready. I rounded the corner and stepped up to Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, they were shell shocked as they took in my uniformed attire. I was clad in a leather suit with combat boots and a thick black belt around my waist/mid section. My silky, thigh-length , snowy hair was tied on the crown of my head with a black ribbon. My deep, indigo eyes were distant. I held up a piece of paper with a single name printed on it.

 _ **Danny Mahealani.**_

"There's your next victim. I expect some gratitude after this is over. _Bonne journée_ " I spoke. They both held the same flabbergasted expression as they watched me waltz out of the school doors.

When I arrived at the club, I certainly did not expect this many customers. Men were everywhere. On the poles, singing on stage, at the bar, or dancing on the floor. I smirked as I caught sight of the familiar buzzed-head. My attention was then on the sullen Danny at the bar, whom was looking on at another man across from him. I walked up to Danny with a sympathetic smile. He smiled back, albeit forced. His gaze turned back to the man and I growled when I saw him with another man. Grabbing Danny's hand I tugged him on stage and decided that using a bit of my supernatural power won't hurt. I grabbed a mic, told the band behind me the chords, timing, and solos, then curled my finger in the direction of Danny's ex. I told the sullen teen to get me a spicy mix from the bar and sent him off. I signaled for the band to start and pulled Danny's ex onstage. " _Bonjour écume banale._ " I spoke calmly. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

 **Danny came back then, with the glass of spicy mix**

 _I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the..._

 **I walked past the man towards Danny and as I did, I slapped Danny's ex's butt hard.**

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!_

 **I carried the glass from Danny and stalked towards the now helpless man. As I sang the last line I threw it in his face and laughed as the audience clapped and whistled.**

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la..._

I tossed the mic back to the DJ and jumped down from the stage and towards Danny, just as the entire club was enveloped in smoke. I clasped Danny's arm in my hand as body after body fell to the floor paralyzed. I pulled out my gun and sung a quick lullaby to Danny. He fell to the floor, snoring softly. I watched and waited with baited breath as I listened for the slithering sound of the kanima. I listened intently and finally heard it to the left of me. 4 feet away. 3 feet away. 2. 1. I lashed out and grabbed the kanima by its neck, dragging the fighting lizard outside. Scott and Stiles were already out there when I walked out with a struggling lizard. They gaped at me and I threw the kanima on top of the hood of a black camaro. "Ooh, Derek will not like that." I smiled sarcastically at Stiles and pulled out a knife from my belt. I placed the blade against the scales of the lizard man and pressed down. A small amount of blood dribbled down from the cut and the kanima returned to being Jackson Whittemore. " _Je suis désolé de cette_ " I spoke sincerely as I jammed my fist into the side of his jaw. Successfully knocking him unconscious. "Was that really necessary?" Scott questioned. I shrugged as I hauled Jackson over my shoulder. "Je me suis excusé à l'avance." I ignored their confused expressions and placed Jackson in the black camaro. Pressing a finger to the earpiece in my ear, I spoke, " _Ciblez le bas._ _Je le répète , la cible vers le bas. L'autorisation de nouveaux progrès Cap_?"

I nodded as the Captain denied my request to proceed. Turning to the two boys, I smiled and motioned to the camaro. "Looks like you are stuck with me. I drive." I said as I held out my hands for the keys. Stiles grumbled under his breath but gave me the keys anyway. "mondain stupide." I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Siren's Call

Ch. 2- Hello

I smirked as I pressed my foot down harder on the pedal. "Can you not drive like a NASCAR driver?" Stiles complained from the backseat. I laughed loudly at his remark as I pushed the car faster. "You give me keys to Camaro and not expect me to drive like I do back in French outskirts?" I giggled like a school girl as I pulled the car to a stop in front of the abandoned building Scott told me to stop at. Scott jumped in the back just as Derek Hale hopped in, bullets ringing off the doors. "Drive! Drive!" the green eyed werewolf yelled as he shut his door. I smirked and winked at Stiles before pressing the pedal once more and driving out of there. Laughing loudly, I turned to a confused Derek. "Levany Shires." I said, "Nice to meet you." He nodded, "De-"

"Derek Hale. I know. As an assassin I'm meant to know everyone I could possibly come into contact with while going after my target." His eyes went wide as he willed his claws to grow. He tried to slash at me but I stopped him before he could reach my throat. "Calm down, Alpha. I'm not here for you anyone you care about. I'm here for the kanima's master. Unfortunately, I have no idea who that is." I said as I released his wrist and focused on weaving through the trees. He nodded to himself and straightened out his leather jacket. "Woah, wait, you're an assassin?" Scott questioned. "Nevermind that! You're from France?" Stiles questioned. I laughed, "Oui, I am from outskirts of France. Orphanage is located there. I was-you can say- adopted by my boss. She is beautiful woman, but very firm. Taught me everything I know." Stiles laughed sarcastically, "Great, an assassin with a voice like an angel." I tilted my head to both sides, "Supernatural assassin." Derek's head shot over to me, "So you're a supernatural?" I nodded, "That is what I said yes."

"Siren." He stated. I laughed, "You are smart for werewolf. Yes, I am Siren. That is why I speak so little in school Scott. My voice, whether singing or not, can lure in males and control females. That is why you feel connection between you and I. Although, not as strong as one with human. Werewolves need to hear my voice longer than normal human." Stiles poked his head in between the seats. "Then why am I not attached to you?"

"I said _normal_ humans. You are not the normal human, Stiles." His face went slack and I laughed so hard I nearly swerved into a tree. "I make -what you say- joke." I say as I turned back to the dirt road in front of me. "I do not target you, Mundane. I can control my powers. Here, see."

 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
 _You better move, you better dance_  
 _Let's make a night you won't remember_  
 _I'll be the one you won't forget_

Stiles' eyes glazed over and I smirked, "Kiss me." Derek's eyes widened, as did Scotts. I put the car in park and turned to Stiles just as he placed his lips on mine. Smiling, I snapped my fingers and he jerked from the trance. I raised and eyebrow at his owl-like eyes when he saw what he was doing. He jerked back, blushing like a tomato. I laughed, "Do you see now?" They all nodded and I laughed harder before putting the car back in drive. "Where to?" I asked Derek. He turned to me with a blank look, "Shouldn't you know?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I should, but I chose not to because of what happened. I'm taught to be cold-hearted but I choose not to. Forget it, i'll drop them off first." I exited the preserve and dropped Scott and Stiles at Stiles' house.

When I entered the preserve once more, Derek turned to me from the drivers seat (having switched on the way here). "Why did you tell Stiles to kiss you?" I smirked, "You make yourself seem jealous." He gave me a flat look. Sighing, I became serious, "I'm a siren. I'm meant to play like that. I'm not proud of it but its in my nature. Same way werewolves are possessive and tempered." He nodded and continued driving.

We continued to drive in silence until my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen and sighed. It was my boss. "Bonjour patron." I spoke into the phone. She made no small talk and got straight to the point on asking me of my mission. "Oui , la mission prend plus de temps que prévu . Je demande une prolongation. La cible a été identifié , mais le complice a été identifié et capturé . Il est maintenu dans un fourgon de la prison au milieu des bois . Je vais expliquer les détails de l'appel séparé du mois prochain . Au revoir." I hung up the phone and turned to Derek who now seemed sort of pissed. "Are you going to end up like Kate? Turning on us and spreading fire wherever you go or please?" He questioned, his eyes glowing a blazing red. The car was now parked in front of the Hale house and I shifted uneasily as I scrambled to get out of the confined space. I'm smart enough to not allow an alpha to go on a rampage in a confined space. I shut the door with my foot and ran. Derek scrambled out of the car as well and ran after me. I pushed myself even faster as the vet's office came into view. Deaton should have a sedative. I pushed myself harder and when I knew I was close enough, I dove through the window of the surgery room. My lean body fit perfectly and I smirked when I landed in front of Deaton. "I need sedative. Angry alpha on my trail." Deaton nodded and rummaged through a few select drawers. A large crash came from the doorway and I knew Derek had come in. All he needed to do was get back the gate. In seconds flat, Derek was standing in front of the surgical room doorway and I had my gun drawn. "Restez là , le loup garçon. Je vais tirer, et je ne porte pas de mensonges." I warned as I cocked my gun. He ignored my words and walked into the room. Deaton handed me the sedative then. Keeping it in my hand, I lunged at Derek and managed to keep a hold of him with my legs as I tried to stick the needle in his neck. He, however, caught my wrist and twisted it, causing me to fall off his shoulders and for the needle to slide away, under a cabinet. "merde." I cussed. Derek grabbed my ankle and I sprung back into action. Using my other leg, I swiped his chin and managed to knock him back a few feet. "Deaton, leave room, now." the man nodded as he ran out of the room. "I'm not Kate Argent. I will not hurt pack of yours. They are friends, acquaintances. I play them, yes, but I not hurt them." I kept my fists raised as he stalked towards me, his eyes still blazing. I groaned, "I really hate using my power but you leave me choice of none." I opened my mouth and began to sing, quite shakily.

 _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own._

 _Feeling frightened of, the things that I don't know._

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

He was still wolfed out but he stopped his menacing stalk towards me.

 _And though the road is long_

 _I look to the sky_

 _And in the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly_

 _And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along_

He was slowly calming down, but his eyes were still red.

I _got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me and see sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_

 _You're my flashlight, light, light, you're my flashlight._

His eyes went back to their natural color and his claws retracted. I sighed in relief and straightened up. Derek glanced at me for a fraction of a second then looked down. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. I smiled softly. "Il n'y a aucune nécessité d' Désolé. There is no need for apologies. You were just cautious and paranoid." His lips twitched up, as if he wanted to smile but they quickly turned down once more. "You should get home." he said. I smiled wider and looked down, "At least I got an apology." I prepared myself to leave through the window but before I could, Derek's voice stopped me. "Thank you." I laughed softly, "N'en parle pas. Do not mention it."


	3. Chapter 3

Siren's Call

Ch. 3- Pool Party

"We need your help." The two teens said as they stood at my table. I looked up from my book then at the several pairs of eyes on us. "You speak to me of help? On what? I am not the perfect person in Chemistry." Audible gasps were heard throughout the cafeteria and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I speak. Turn around." No one moved. "Now!" Stiles shouted out. I rolled my eyes, "Stupid teenagers of America." Stiles and Scott looked towards me with narrowed eyes. "Offense of none." They nodded and I smiled sarcastically at them. I put my book in my bag and walked out of the cafeteria once I caught sight of glazed eyes on some of the boys in there. Nearly running out of the school, I speed-walked to my motorcycle and swung my jean-clad leg over the side of it. Thing 1 and Thing 1 chose that time to burst through the school's front doors and not even seconds later, The cat in the hat pulled up with the beauty he calls a car. I fumbled with my keys as Derek stalked towards me, Stiles and Scott by his side. "Merde!" I cussed loudly as the doors opened once more and a flock of teenager began pouring out in a daze. "What's going on?" Stiles questioned as he eyed the flock of hormonal teens. "Send them back!" Derek shouted, his voice full of authority and power. The voice of an Alpha. "I can't! I've spoken too much and they are already entranced!" I shouted as I dropped my keys on the pavement. "I thought you could control it!" Scott shouted at me. My heart rate began to pick and I soon realized why I could not control my power. I was too hyper-active. My heart rate has been abnormal all day. That only meant one thing, something is going to happen. I need to calm myself down. "I need to calm down. I need to calm myself down."

"Do it!" Derek shouted as he shoved a few lacrosse players away. I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair as I shut my eyes. I began sifting through the different tracks in my head and finally opened my mouth as I sung quietly.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said i'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed_

 _Tonight_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Sound._

Opening my eyes once more, I kept my gaze from meeting the faces of the Beacon pack in front of me. Lifting my keys from the floor, I turned to Derek. "Something is going to happen. I think it is of game Saturday." I spoke coldly, my voice void of emotion, "I will help. Only to find master of Kanima. After that, mission done. I am gone. Oui?" I did not wait for them to answer. I stuck my key into its slot and revved the engine. "No questions? Good." I slipped on my helmet and back out of the parking slot before revving away.

 **TIME SKIP TO LACROSSE GAME THE NEXT DAY**

I sat in the bleachers and watched intently as Scott and Stiles glanced around nervously. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach and I immediately stood, making my way towards Stiles. Using sign language, I said, _Have you seen anything unusual?_ He looked towards me with wide eyes. "Since when did you learn sign language?" The astonishment was clear in his voice and I rolled my eyes before shrugging. I was about to answer but something caught my attention. My instinct was telling me to go to the pools and I followed them, leaving Stiles there dumbfounded.

When I arrived, I noticed nothing unordinary. Until Derek showed up along with Erica Reyes, the new topic of the school, and Boyd, a rather uninteresting boy. "What? No Isaac today?" Derek did not meet my eyes but even with his expressionless face, he held out and arm to stop Erica from stepping forward. Being as stubborn as she is, she tries to push away his rather muscular arm but he kept it firmly in place as he flashed his red eyes. "She is stronger, faster, more agile, accurate, and sharper than all of us combined. Not only that, she can control anyone with her voice. Be aware of the enemy before leaping into a fight." he growled in alpha tone. "That is true. Never leap into fight of unknown opponent. Leads to very bad injuries and often, fatalities." Erica glared hatefully at me and I laughed as I set my jacket and phone down, "The jealousy is radiating off your aura. I have to say, green is not good color for you." She sharpened her glare and I'm sure that if she could, she'd have me six feet under already. I laughed once more and cut it short when a growl sounded from the once epileptic teen. I glared at her and in a flash, I was behind her, my shiv at her throat.  
"Watch what you do. I am not one to be taken lightly." I pressed down slightly and smirked when she hissed in slight pain. "Loups-garous stupides." I spat at her. Derek lightly shoved me away from his beta, red eyes ablaze. "Teach respect. They never know who might be end of them." He nodded slightly and that's when a low hiss sounded throughout the room. I caught sight of a reptilian tail slithering behind a door and I turned to Boyd. "Go for Scott." He did not argue and went to look for the teen wolf. Erica flicked her claws and stood to my right as Derek growled and stood to my left. I kept my face void of emotion and put my shiv away before taking out my retractable samurai swords. "Where do you keep those things?" Derek finally questioned. I looked to him and smirked, "As assassin, I grew up learning of making room. It helps." He smirked as well and turned his attention to the kanima that had now begun stalking towards us. Erica ran towards it only to be knocked to the wall with such force, it knocked her out cold. I went next as I ducked its claws and managed to cut off the tail. It did nothing as it slowly grew back. I was then flung into the pool. I came back up for breath, only to catch sight of Derek falling into the crystal water. "Derek!" I shouted and I swam over to where he fell and pulled him up. It was a lot harder than it looks. "Sainte Mère de fromage! Holy mother of cheese! What do you eat?" I exclaimed as I took a hold of him and place one of his muscular arms around my shoulders. Every inch of our body was touching and I could feel his muscles through our soaking clothes. "Mother of cheese?" he questioned with a slightly amused tone. I rolled my eyes and gave him a blank stare. "You should not tease me. I hold you up in 8ft water." His eyes widened slightly and I smirked. A low hiss from outside the pool caught our attention. The kanima was making rounds around the pool and slowly tried to take a step in but pulled back and hissed in pain. "It can't swim?" Derek stated his question. "Non. I think, whom ever is Kanima master, can not swim. That is why, Kanima himself, can not swim. The water is a bad memory." I stated my theory as I eyed the lizard outside of the pool.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"By the way, you owe me new swords." I stated. His head whipped to me so fast that I feared he broke his neck. "Excuse me?" I smirked at his reaction. "It is the truth. My swords not equipped for water. Unless you have vibranium metal I use to mold new." He sighed, "I'll get you your damn swords."

"Merci." I said to him with nothing but sincerity coating my words. He looked at me with his pale green eyes and slowly smiled. "Your welcome." I smiled back, a real smile, and chuckled lightly. "I like when you smile like that, it shows your dimples." He said. I turned back to him with a light tinge coating my cheeks and an eyebrow raised. "Merci."

His eyes widened as the smile dropped from his face and a blush spread across his face, "Did I say that out loud?" I laughed and nodded, "Oui." He groaned lightly in embarrassment as I kept laughing at him.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"You know," I began as I struggled to keep Derek and I afloat, "Assassins, despite the training, begin to feel fatigue." Derek spit out water as he replied, "The paralytic is wearing off. We'll be okay." I sighed and regretted it because I ended up choking a bit of water. "That. That is gross." Derek managed to chuckle lightly. "Where is beta of yours? Did he make stop at café in France?" Derek laughed heartily at that, then stopped as we both swallowed a bunch of water. "I will hate pools for a very long time after this." I stated. My limbs began to grow tired but I kept them moving to we both stayed afloat.

 **ONE MORE AGONIZING HOUR LATER**

"I can not." I told Derek as we broke through the surface of the pool once again. "I need something to hang onto." Derek nodded his head to the diving board and I smiled gratefully as I swam towards it. I attempted to grab onto it but the kanima chose that time to appear and swipe at us. "Pour l'amour de l'enfer." I exclaimed as I splashed some water onto the lizard. It hissed and backed away as I grabbed a hold onto the ladder. A gooey substance covered my hand and I cussed. "Take big breath." Just as I said that, we went under. Bubbles were everywhere as my eyes stayed open. They burned because of the chlorine but I needed to keep visual. My hair floated in front of my eyes as Derek looked towards me. I began to see little bubbles escaping Derek's mouth and I hesitated on doing the first thing that came to mind. The paralytic was still in beginning to take effect so I could move my body slightly. Moving towards the alpha, I pressed my lips to his, and made sure they were completely locked as I opened his mouth with my own and gave him some air. It meant I would lose air myself, but, as I said before, I choose not to be cold hearted. I broke apart from his addicting lips-wait, what? Addicting? Yeah, no. I broke away and just as the darkness began creeping into the corner of my eyes and the edges of my mind. A hand shot into the water and pulled us both out. I gasped for air, greedily taking it all on. I laid my head on the tile and smiled. "Never thought I miss solid floor so much." Derek chuckled quietly and I laughed alongside him. "The absurdity of this entire situation makes me laugh." Stiles commented. I looked up to him the best I could, "Explain?"

"Two supernatural specimens that were cold, distant, and robotic at the beginning of the game are now laughing their asses off on the cold, hard ground."

"Was that Taylor Swift reference necessary?" I questioned. Stiles shook his head in disbelief, "Is that all you picked up from my rant?" I laughed slightly, "Frankly, I'm too delusional to care." Everyone went quiet and I began to get really anxious, "So, who knows of time on venom?"

"Considering the fact that i'm getting feeling back in my body, I'd say three hours." Derek said casually as he began to move his limbs slightly. I sighed. "So I drag myself home with tongue of mine? Okay, not sanitary but okay."

"No need, I can take you home." Derek and Scott said at the same time. I rose an eyebrow at the both of them. They shot each other glares and Scott scoffed. "Derek, you still have Erica and Boyd, remember? Stiles _and I_ will take her home." He glared at Scott before going over to a groaning wench. "Grab my things, please?" I told Stiles who happily skipped over and collected my jacket and phone. Scott lifted me off the tile and towards Stiles' hunk of rusted metal he calls a jeep. He placed me in the small backseat and laughed as I fell into it limply. "You're glowing." He stated casually as he buckled me in. I rolled my eyes, "Conneries. Bull shit." He laughed and shook his head at me before climbing in the passenger as Stiles climbed into the drivers. I rolled my eyes as they began to banter and willed myself to sleep with the slight rocking of the old jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

iren's Call

Ch. 4- AWOL

 **Derek p.o.v**

"What do you mean she's missing?!" I shouted at Scott and Stiles. Erica sat behind me, her heated gaze on my back. "We honestly don't know what happened! She was at school one period and when we went to find her during lunch she wasn't there." Stiles shouted. The annoyance and worry were rolling off of him in waves. I wasn't oblivious like Levany. I knew of Stiles' feeling for her. It sickened me to see him all dopey around her. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at Stiles. He scowled at me and I glared harshly at him causing him to flinch. Scott's phone beeped and he sighed as he pulled it out, looking at the screen. I turned away from Stiles and looked at Erica to see her practically drooling over me. "Upstairs." I said to her. She huffed but walked upstairs anyway. "Can any of you speak French?" Scott asked as he pulled the phone away from his ear. I turned to him with a confused glare as Stiles pulled the phone out of his hand, "I took French in junior high." Stiles put the phone on speaker and we all sat down in the living room.

 ** _"Si vous obtenez ce message cela signifie que je l'ai été compromise .  
Je besoin de votre aide pour échapper et ont aucune idée de là où je suis .  
Suivre ce message avec l'aide de Danny . Faire un mensonge ou quelque chose .  
Juste dépêchez gars . Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe , mais ils nous connaissent , nous tous."_**

A door opened in the back ground, followed by a snapping and a zap.

 _ **"Pressé, s'il vous plaît , je suis peur de mon esprit sanglante."**_

"Silly, silly, girl." A chilling voice said. There was a shuffeling noise before the line cut off, but not before a blood curdling  
erupted from Levany. I cringed at the scream and stood up abruptly as Stiles began scribbling on a sheet of paper and replaying the message over and over again.

A few minutes later, Stiles had successfully translated the message and handed it over to me. I grasped it quickly and read it over while biting my thumb.

 **If you get this message, I have been compromised. I need your help to escape and have no idea where I am . Follow this message with the help of Danny . Make a lie or something. Just hurry up guys . I do not know what is happening but they know us , all of us.**

 **Hurry, please, I am afraid out of my bloody mind.**

I handed the sheet over to Scott and turned to Stiles. "Call this Danny character." I demanded. Stiles scoffed and folded his arms, "You know, she's my friend too. It wouldn't kill you to ask nicely." I turned to him, rigid with fury, "How about you call Danny, or i'll rip your throat out?" I questioned him sarcastically. He looked to the side the back at me as he made a wide gesture with his hands, "Oh, you know, I'm sick and tired of your empty threats right now-" I cut him off by baring my teeth at him. He jumped back and fumbled with his phone. "Yeah. Yup. Okay. Yes, I am dialing Danny-boy." I nodded, holding back the smile that wanted to appear on my face.

"So you're asking me to track yet another phone?" Danny questioned as he leaned back into the kitchen seat. "Yes." I deadpanned. Danny's eyes flickered over to me, "Miguel." I rolled my eyes, "Can you track the phone or not?" He nodded, "I can, but I need a reason." My blood was beginning to boil, and Scott seemed to notice this. He quickly interjected before I could move from my seat. "Levany ran away today and we can't find her anywhere." Danny's eyes widened and he immediately got to work with the laptop in front of him. "What's her phone number?" He asked Scott. Scott handed him his phone and then froze. "I don't have it." he whispered. Stiles stood up, phone in hand, "Neither do I, but she called me private once. Will that work?" Danny nodded and took Stiles' phone.

"I can't get a signal." Danny muttered as he placed his head in his hands. I growled and stood up, my chair falling back. I began pacing the room, my hands balled into fists. "Leave." I said, looking straight at Danny. He nodded quickly and left without another word. My pulse began raising and I fought to keep myself in control but it didn't work. "Derek." Scott said warningly. Claws began to grow from my nails, digging into my palms. My canines elongated and my eyes flashed as I threw a punch into the wall. Just then, the door to my loft flung open and Danny stood there, an unconscious assassin in his hands. "She asked for you first." he said as he brought her in. I shifted back quickly as I turned around to see Scott grabbing Levany from his arms. "Danny, you need to leave." Scott said as he set Levany on the sofa. Danny shook his head and attempted to step forward but Stiles stepped in front of him. "Danny, so help me god, if you do not leave I will shove a stick so far up your nose it will come out of your ears. Leave." He said with finality. Surprisingly, he listened and left, slamming the door behind him. Scott called us over to the sofa as he attempted to wake her up. There was blood pouring from a wound on her thigh and some incisions on her side and arms. "We got to get her to Deaton." Scott and I said at the same time. Stiles removed his plaid shirt and ripped some pieces off. He tied one of them around her thigh, then her side, and around her shoulder. "It'll slow down the bleeding until we get there, let's go." We all nodded and I picked up Levany, her snowy hair falling like a waterfall over my arm. Please, just be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Siren's Call

Ch. 5- Riot

 **STILES POV**

I bit my nail as I watched Levany. She was lying like a stone on the metal table as Deaton cleaned and stitched the lacerations on her body. Her hair was beginning to take on a blue tinge, something that peaked my interest, unfortunately, Sour wolf doesn't believe me when I tell him. I finally had enough of waiting around as I hopped into the operation room. "Deaton." I began as I picked up a strand of her hair. "Yes Stiles?" he droned as he tied off the last set of stitches. Her hair suddenly flashed and I pulled back immediately. That caused Deaton to look up, as well as Scott and Derek. "Can you explain why her hair is turning blue?" Deaton's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the color of her hair. I reached for it once more but as soon as I touched it, a flash of light pushed Deaton and I away. When we turned back, her hair was no longer blue, or her usual snowy white. No, it was a golden blonde. Just a color, no flashes or changing hair color. Not even seconds later, Levany shot up with a gasp, her hands grasping the first thing she saw which just so happened to be Scott. She looked down at him as she pulled a dagger from her boot and held it against his throat. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Scott's eyes widened as he continued to stare at her. "Deaton, her eyes were a shade of indigo before. Now they're just blue." he said as he continued to stare at her eyes. Levany began panicking as she threw the knife into a wall and clawed at her throat. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly and Deaton attempted to get her to lie back down. "A little help here!" Doc shouted and he pushed Levany back onto the table. Derek sprang forward as he grabbed her shoulders. Scott got her ankles and I got her wrists. Deaton shined a flashlight in her eyes and automatically began backing away as he looked for something in one of his books. "Oh cra-" Scott yelled out as Levany pulled her ankle from his group and kicked him in the face, a sickening crack sounding inside the room. I cringed as I watched Scott fall back, not noticing the leg that was coming straight at my face. In no time, Levany had her leg hooked around my neck and banged my head against the table. I slipped into the darkness.

 **DEREK POV**

I cringed as Scott and Stiles went down. Levany was still struggling, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her heart was going haywire as well. "Deaton!" I shouted as I dodged her flexible leg and arm. "I'm trying!" he shouted back. I turned to him, "Well try harder!" I turned my attention away from Levany and she took that as an advantage as she rolled onto her shoulders and hooked one leg around my neck and twisted her hips so she could choke me with her thighs. I fought back as I attempted to swipe at her with my claws. She used her arms to propel herself up and around so she was on my shoulders. "God Dammit! Levany!" I shouted as I withheld my shift. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her off. She landed on her two feet perfectly, fists raised. "Levany, it's me. Derek. Derek Hale. Levany, calm. down." I said as I held out my hands in front of me. I felt utterly useless, I can't shift for fear of hurting her and if I don't shift then she could possibly hurt everyone in here. "Derek!" Deaton shouted at me. "What?" I yelled as I kept my gaze trained on the blonde in front of me. "The people the captured her did a spell on her. It removed any memory of her becoming a supernatural which created a visual effect on her body." he said shakily. I growled, "Just tell me how to fix her." He gulped audibly before there was a silence filled with the shuffling of papers. "Anchors work differently for sirens. The anchor can heal anything within the body regiment." I nodded, my hands still raised, "Okay, tell me what I have to do." Deaton's hesitation did not go unnoticed. "Deaton." I growled, my eyes flashing as I blocked a kick from Levany's side. "You have to sing the first song that was sung to you by her." I froze. My stillness caught Levany's attention and she aimed a kick to my face. Her boot hit my nose and I recoiled, my hand clutching my now broken nose. I popped it back in place as I shifted and roared. Her hair blew away from her face but she remained the same, not even the slightest flinch. I shifted back and narrowed my eyes at her. "You do know the first song that she sung to you, right?" Deaton questioned as I blocked yet another punch from Levany. "Of course I do." I snapped, "I'm just not fond of the having to sing to her part." Deaton sighed angrily from behind me, "Derek. She is going to stay like this forever." I glared harshly at nothing in front of me. "Fine." I ground out as I stole a glance at an unconscious Stiles and a pained Scott. Levany used my momentary distraction as her advantage and threw a knife at me. I caught the movement in her arm and ducked, narrowly missing the blade. I opened my mouth and began to repeat the lyrics that Levany had sung to calm herself down. She stilled as the lyrics ran course through her brain. Her hair slowly began turning lighter with each line sung. Her posture relaxed as her eyes darted around, becoming darker. I kept my arms out in front of me, in case she lunged. Deaton stayed by my side, quiet throughout the entirety of me calming her down.

When I finally finished the last line she stood up straight. Her snowy hair falling down to her thighs in silky waves, her leather clad body was no longer tense and ready to kill, her midnight blue eyes were unfocused and dazed, almost as if she were tired. A faint smirk lingered on her lips as she whispered, "Might want to catch me." My body reacted instinctually as I bolted forward and caught her, inches from the ground. Scott slowly stood up, popping his nose and jaw back into place. Stiles was next, his eyes sleepy and unfocused. "What the f-?" he muttered as he stood up, holding his bruised forehead. I smirked at the purple blotch on his forehead, Scott as well, "That'd be hard to explain to your dad." Stiles' eyes shot open as I placed Levany on the metal table once more. He walked over to the mirror opposite us and lightly touched his forehead. "Crap." he muttered as he continuously pat the tender area. I laughed, my teeth showing as I crossed my arms over my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Siren's Call

Ch. 6- Bad Blood

 **LEVANY POV**

I scowled down at my phone and threw it against the brick wall in a fit of rage. I screamed in frustration and punched the brick wall, scraping my knuckles and destroying the brick around my fist. "Woah," A voice sounded from behind me, "who stole your note?" I turned around and caught sight of Isaac Lahey, newly bitten. "Where is your Alpha?" I questioned. He rose an eyebrow before looking over my shoulder. It was only for a fraction of a second but my keen hearing picked up on the slightest movement of air and I spun around. Back kicking Erica onto the ground. I had no patience today, and they were only testing it. "Hmm, I think I can exercise my power for just a bit, _Oui_?" I said with a conniving smile.

 _Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

 _It used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

I smirked to myself when Isaac's eyes glazed over. I cocked my head to a still sensible Erica and Isaac growled at her, swiping his claws. I smirked when she shrieked and ducked.

 _Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

Boyd appeared only seconds after Isaac managed to snag Erica's arm. I turned my focus onto him as well and his eyes glazed over, running after Erica and Isaac.

 _Now we got problems_

 _and I don't think we can solve them_

Derek appeared then, roaring a mighty roar but the spell was not broken. "Let them go, Levany." he growled, his eyes blazing crimson. I shook my head and continued singing.

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _Now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

Just as I finished this line, Isaac sliced Erica's side, Boyd sliced Isaac's arm, and Erica sliced Boyd's forehead. I smirked, "Attempt to fight me again, and I will not hesitate to kill you all. Now, let me speak with Alpha, you three, leave." I commanded them. They all got to their feet and walked away. Derek turned to me and before he could utter a single word, I spoke, "My boss sees me as weak now. She knows of my personal plan against Argents and has called in my backup. His name is Alejandro Bounett. He is originally born in Spain but his father took him away to France when his mother died. Keep an eye out for him. He has brown hair, blue eyes, build of strong, and is 6'0. That is all." I said and began to walk away. He caught my wrist and looked at me, concern clear in his eyes. "What about you?" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Once he catches Kanima master, I will be sent home where my punishment will be decided. What I did is considered-what you say- treason. And punishment is usually death." Derek growled and stalked away. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics and walked back into school, ignoring my bleeding knuckles and walking down to Scott and Stiles. They deserved to know.

 _ **JUST A FILLER. SORRY**_


	7. Chapter 7

Siren's Call

Ch. 7- Fight Song

 **LEVANY POV**

I watched everyone closely, double-checking their faces. Alejandro knows how to blend in, of course he'd make it harder on me. "What are you looking for?" A voice said from behind me, making me jump. I spun around and glared at the male before me. "Alejandro." I growled. "Levany." He mocked, tilting his head slightly. With a roll of my indigo eyes, I turned away, not wanting to deal with him. "Levany, you are to debrief me." he expertly whined. I continued to ignore and made my way to the eating hall. "Levany." he said as we appeared at the doors. I didn't listen and moved to the line, grabbing a tray and piling it with tater tots.

 _ **(okay, right here, is where my computer decided to be a dick and ERASE everything from here, down.)**_

He continued to whine until I made a detour from my usual table and made my way to Things 1&2\. " _Bonjour_." I greeted as I took one of the many empty seats. "Yo." Stiles greeted, both of us ignoring Scott's confused expression. The chair next to me pulled out, scraping the tiled floors annoyingly. The two teens looked to me confused and I was quick to introduce him before he could use a stupid alias. "Boys, this is Alejandro." I smiled stiffly. They noticed and turned to me, talking quietly. "We were going to Derek's after school, said he has a plan. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Alejandro said excitedly, "We'd love to go, right Lev?" My entire body stiffened at that nickname and I turned to him, my eyes like daggers. He flinched back and scooted an inch away but that didn't stop me from picking him up and dragging him into the back alley.

"You are not wanted here!" I shouted, throwing him against the wall. He coughed slightly,"No, but I am needed. Your vendetta-

"My vendetta has been fulfilled by these two." I said, motioning towards the two boys behind me. He went to jab at me but I caught his wrist and twisted, pulling his arm behind him. He swept my leg with his, causing me to fall and let go. He stood up in stance, his metal claws already protruding from his knuckles. "You were deemed unfit." he taunted. "Unfit?" I questioned. "Maybe her mind will change when I send her your head on a silver platter!" I shouted, sweeping his legs from under him. He grunted as he back came into contact with the gravel. However, he was quick to recover as he stood. I went to kick him but he grabbed my leg, pulling it up.

My legs were in the splits, my torso parallel with the ground. My snowy hair fell around me, having lost the ribbon it was tied to. His claws were at my hip, sinking into the flesh, his other hand gripping my ankle. "Well," he began, his tone mocking, "you sure are flexible now, Pero would have liked that."

My rage peaked, sending me in a fit of rage.

 _ **A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams**_  
 _ **Your misery and hate will kill us all.**_  
 _ **So paint it black and take it back**_  
 _ **Let's shout it loud and clear**_  
 _ **Defiant to the end we hear the call**_

His eyes glazed as he dropped my ankle from his grasp. I stood to my full 5'3 height, slowly making my way towards him. His eyes were still glazed as I directed his claws to his abdomen

 _ **To carry on**_

 _ **We'll carry on**_

As I finished singing those lines, I sunk his own claws into his abdomen. He coughed up blood and I kept my face stoic as I pulled a knife from my belt and carved out a sliver of flesh from the back of his neck.

"You killed him." A voice said. I looked up, into the eyes of Stiles. " _Oui,_ it was necessary. He would've killed you all."

"What do you mean? How is that supposed to justify what you did!?" Scott shouted. I flinched, taking a big breath before answering. "It does not. My ledger is gushing, dripping red. I cannott argue with that. However, what I argue with is he would have killed you the first change he got. To our ways, you are but dead weight. A boat cannot go at its best speed if there is deadweight on the end."

Stiles moved towards me but I stood up on my own. "I understand that for my punishment you will want me gone. Your rank in the supernatural world is high, I shall respect that rank, _Alpha."_

"i'm not an Alpha." Scott whispered, confused as he realized I was telling the truth. "Not yet." I said as I began to walk away. "I will head to Derek's on own of mine. Way the by, I did just save your life." I smirked teasingly once more as I limped my was to the other side of town, where Derek's loft is.


End file.
